The Art of Fusion season 4
by rosiethorns88
Summary: Sakura has transformed her cards and has faced Eriol (Syaoran has NOT confessed yet) But now a new power has arrived in Tomoeda and Sakura is required to use a new type of magic. Sakura must become one with her cards. (My version of a 4th season of CCS)
1. A New Power

CCS IS NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! IT'S CLAMPS!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAA!!!!!!!! ALL I GET IS THE LEFT OVERS!!!!!!!!...enjoy ^-^  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º Chapter 1: The New Power ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º It's a cool crisp night, and the full moon casts a bright eerie glow upon Tomeada. On top of Tomeada Elementary, a figure in a long cape stands in the middle of a glowing circle on the ground. A smile appears on her face. "I've arrived." A glittering light surrounds the figure and disappears along with the circle.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
"HOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Touya looks up to the ceiling and sighs. "She woke up late again." "Sakura's not sleeping that much lately." He continues to set the table. In the kitchen, Fujitaka is flipping pancakes, not missing a single one as they fall back down from mid-air. The sweet scent of today's breakfast drifts leisurely throughout the house. As it floats in front a little black nose, a golden stuffed animal jumps up into the air.  
  
"Wai!!!!!! It's smells so GOOD!!!!! Why can't I go down there with you Sakura?"  
  
Sakura glares at Kero through her mirror while putting her hair up. "Just because Oni-chan knows about you and Yue, doesn't mean Otou-san knows."  
  
Tears are flowing down Kero's cheeks. "But you leave right after you eat!!!! You won't have time to bring me some!!!"  
  
Sakura rushes over to her bag. "After my father leaves for school, you can eat the pudding in the freezer. But only the one with the red lid!!!! Oni- chan likes to eat the blue ones when he gets home."  
  
PUDDING!!!!!! Puddingpuddingpuddingpuddingpuddingpudding!!! PuddingPudding!..." Kero floats back to his drawer/bedroom, performing a couple of cartwheels in the air.  
  
She walks over to her desk and opens her drawer, knocking Kero's head accidentally. She takes out her Sakura Book. Suddenly she senses an aura by the window. Kero stops and looks in the same direction "This aura!" Sakura rushes to the window and pushed the curtain out of the way. On the other side of the window was nothing but a beautiful sky and cherry blossom petals that were carried softly by a gentle breeze. "Hmm" Kero floats in mid-air while pondering. "Sakura, what I just felt was nothing that I've sensed before, but it seems familiar." Sakura nods. "But Sakura..eh? SAKURA!!!" Sakura rushes out the door, down the stairs, and enters the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo!!" Sakura smiles sweetly, absorbing the aroma of breakfast. Fujitaka turns to greet Sakura. "Ohayo Gozaimasu. Breakfast is ready" Sakura turns to a picture of her mother. "Ohayo!"  
  
Touya stands up. "I'm leaving!" Sakura looks up. *choke* "I'm coming to!!!!!!! WAIT!!!!" Sakura stuffs her pancakes down her throat and throws on her roller blades and gear. She rushes out the door and catches up with her brother.  
  
On top of the Kinomoto's Roof, a glowing circle disappears with out a trace.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
"Ohayo!" Sakura comes bursting through the door with the brightest of all smiles on her face. Her friends looked up. "Ohayo! Sakura-chan!"  
  
While her classmates were greeting Sakura, a glint of light sparkled from the corner of the room. This catches Sakura's eye and she turns toward it. Sakura smiles. "Ohayo Tomoyo-Chan." Tomoyo stands up and smiles back. "Ohayo Sakura-chan"Sakura looks at the camera in Tomoyo's hand.  
  
*Sweatdrop* "You brought your camera?"  
  
Tomoyo smiles. "Yes, I want to video tape Sakura-chan as much as I can. There aren't any unusual events happening now that hiiragizawa-kun has left to England. There aren't any more events for you to wear my costumes." Tomoyo's eyes go starry. "Sakura-chan looks so beautiful. I made more costumes but." Tomoyo takes Sakura's hand. "Sakura-chan? Will you please wear my costumes so I can tape you? Please?" *Sweatdrop* Sakura nodded.  
  
A pair of eyes were watching Sakura from across the room. Syaoran had arrived before anyone else and hadn't moved one inch, until Sakura entered the room. Sakura turned around and headed to her seat. Syaoran noticed her coming toward him. He blushed and turned his attention to the front of the classroom. Sakura sat down in front of Syaoran and turned around to face him. Her smile made him turn redder.  
  
"Ohayo! ^-^"  
  
Syaoran put his head down so his eyes weren't visible. "O-Ohayo"  
  
Sakura lowered her voice to a whisper. "Hey Shaoran-Kun?" He looks up. "Have you been sensing anything weird lately?" Syaoran shook his head and asked. "No, is there something wrong?" Sakura smiled. "No, nevermind. If you didn't feel anything then I guess I shouldn't worry about it."  
  
Syaoran looked at her. "Sakura.."  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
He looked down. "Since you transformed all of the cards, I."  
  
Mr. Terada walks in the classroom. "Take your seats! I have a couple of announcements."  
  
"Tell me later. Ok?" Sakura smiles and turned around.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
"First of all, we have a new addition to our class."  
  
"Wai!!" Sakura yelled happily along with the class.  
  
Let me introduce, Setsuki Reita." A girl with long black hair, which made her glistening yellow eyes stand out, walked into the classroom. Murmur broke out amongst the students. Sakura leaned over to Tomoyo. "She looks a lot like Meiling." Tomoyo nodded in agreement.  
  
Mr. Terada looked around the room. "Now where shall we put you..ah! Hiiragizawa's seat is vacant now. It's just back there, next to Li-kun." Reita smiled and skipped gleefully through the rows. She stopped in front of Sakura's desk and smiled.  
  
"Hi! I'm Setsuki Reita"  
  
Sakura returned her smile. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura"  
  
"That's a pretty name! Can I call you 'Sakura'?"  
  
"Sure! Can I call you 'Reita'?"  
  
"Ofcourse!" She skipped past Sakura and stopped in front of Syaoran. She leaned in closer, which made Syaoran almost fall out of his chair. She smiled and said, "You're Cute!"  
  
Syaoran fell out of his chair. "EHH?!?!?!"  
  
Reita finally sat down behind Tomoyo. Sakura turned to Syaoran and smiled. "I think she likes you." Syaoran turned away and blushed.  
  
Mr. Terada continued, "Next we have a surprise visit. Please come in."  
  
The door slides open and a person with long crimson hair and a matching pair of eyes walks in.  
  
Sakura jumps out of her seat. "Mitsuki Sensei!?!?!"  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Out in the school courtyard.  
  
"When did you arrive?"  
  
Kaho turns to Sakura. "Yesterday. I had just arrived in England, but I had to come back here"  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kaho smiles. "I can't reveal that, but I can say that there is a new power here in Tomoeda."  
  
Syaoran butts in. "A new power?"  
  
Kaho nods. "You must also learn a new type of magic. Cerberos will know what to do. This presence is different from Clow Reed yet similar in some ways."  
  
"How is it different?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
Kaho stands up. "I was to warn you about this presence. I've done what was to be done here. I must take my leave now." She stands up and walks toward the exit of the courtyard.  
  
Sakura jumped up."What? Wait! Mitsuki Sensei!"  
  
Kaho stops. "Sakura, I have faith in you. As long as you have your spell you will accomplish anything.  
  
Sakura recites. "'Everything will absolutely be alright.' Yes, but..huh?"  
  
Syaoran yells. "She's disappeared!"  
  
The courtyard was empty all for except Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura.  
  
Sakura looks up. "A new power." 


	2. Art of Fusion

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º Chapter 2: Art of Fusion ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are walking home.  
  
"This new magic she metioned. What type of new magic?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"I don't kinow. She said that Kero-chan knew about it though."  
  
Tomoyo runs in front of Sakura and takes out her camera. "Well what ever Sakura-chan has to face, Sakura-chan will surely win." Sakura looks puzzly at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo puts her camera away. "Well, I must leave you here." Sakura looks at Tomoyo. Could you come over to talk to Kero-chan with us?"  
  
"I have arrangements, so." Tomoyo glances at Syaoran, who jumps back. ".I think Li-kun will have to accompany you home." Tomoyo winks, Syaoran blushes.  
  
Sakura waves goodbye. "Ok, see you tomorrow. Ja!"  
  
Tomoyo yells from down the street. "Ja Ne! Sakura-chan! Li-kun!!"  
  
Sakura turns to Syaoran. "So, do you have any plans?" Syaoran shook his head wildly, still a little flushed from earlier. "Then it's alright if you can come over?" Syaoran nodded wildly. Sakura smiled. "Let's go ^-^" Syaoran followed nervously.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
"Oh, Shaoran-kun. You wanted to tell me something this morning? Didn't you?" Syaoran looked up. "I received a phone call from my mother."  
  
Sakura looked at him with concern. "Your mother?" Syaoran lowered his head so his eyes weren't visible.  
  
"She requests that I return to Hong Kong."  
  
Sakura's eyes widens and she stops. "What? No!"  
  
Syaoran looks up in a surprised expression. Sakura continues. "We're going to need your help with this new power! And we've been through so much for the past 2 years!" Sakura began to cry. "It would be so lonely without you here."  
  
Syaoran watches her with a bedazzled expression. He turns so his back faces her. "I thought about it during our conversation with Mitsuki Sensei, and with this new presence, I'm sure my mother will understand if I stayed to help."  
  
Sakura looks up. "Really?"  
  
Syaoran blushes and nods.  
  
Sakura jumps in to the air. "Yay!"  
  
Syaoran blushes even harder. Sakura suddenly runs up to him and grabs his hand. Syaoran jumps and starts to glow red. "Ah! Shaoran-kun we have to hurry! It's getting dark!" Sakura pulls Syaoran along.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Kero foats in the air with his legs and arms crossed. "Hmmm. Yes I do recall Clow mentioning another type of magic that is used for the cards."  
  
"For the cards?" Sakura asks while setting up the tea.  
  
Kero looked up. "Yes it's an ancient type of magic. It's a sacred art of Fusion."  
  
Syaoran stares at Kero. "Fusion, with the cards?"  
  
"Yes. Sakura has already preformed a fusion with one of her cards."  
  
Sakura looks up. "Huh? I have?"  
  
Kero turns and nods. "Yes, with the fly card. Whenever you summon it now, it fuses with you. And that's how you sprout wings. But I was surprised it worked without a spell."  
  
"I didn't use a spell, I asked the card."  
  
"Yes but that is too much of risk!" Kero snaps.  
  
Syaoran butts in. "But some Sakura Cards don't have freeforms to fuse with when summoned."  
  
Kero stuffs a cookie down his throat. "True. Some material cards, such as Big, Little, Power, Fight etc. automatically grant you their powers when they are summoned. And some Sakura Cards such as Sword, Move, and Jump, fuse with objects such as your staff. But the elemental spirits, along with other cards, are summoned in their true form."  
  
Sakura cuts in. "But what's the difference if they're in the freeform or fused with me?"  
  
Syaoran replies as Sakura hands him a cup. "If Sakura and a Card would fuse, then their magic would combine and become stronger."  
  
Kero bites into a cookie. "Exactly. But what I'm worried about is that if we use the Fusion, how will we know if the new presence isn't stronger."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran look at each other, then back at Kero.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Syaoran and Sakura are out on the porch.  
  
Syaoran looks at Sakura with concern. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Sakura gives him a faint smile. "I'm ok."  
  
Syaoran's face starts to tense and starts to blush. Just when he was going to open his mouth, Touya opens the door. "Sakura, dinner's almost..you!"  
  
*GLARE*  
  
*GLARE*  
  
Sakura looks back and forth between the two. *sweatdrop* She goes up to the door. "I'll be there in a sec!" and she pushes it shut. Touya gave one more glare before the door closed.  
  
Sakura sighs and leans her back against the door. She opens her eyes and smiles.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school."  
  
Syaoran, still concerned, waves goodbye. "Ja ne."  
  
Sakura waves back. "Ja ne."  
  
Syaoran walks to the corner and turns to see Sakura walk back in to her house. " *sigh* Why didn't I tell her?" 


	3. The First Fusion

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º Chapter 3: The First Fusion ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Next Morning, before class begins.  
  
"AH! Another chance for me to tape Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. "Have you learned the Fusion spell yet?"  
  
*sweatdrop* "No not yet."  
  
Tomoyo goes starry eyed again. "No matter, Sakura-Chan will learn it and look so beautiful when she fuses with her cards." Tomoyo whips out her camera. Sakura looks at her with a blank expression. "Hoe?"  
  
".Eh?" Sakura turns around toward the window.  
  
Syaoran jumps out of his chair. "This presence!"  
  
Sakura runs toward the window. "It's coming from outside!" Syaoran runs up next to her and looks out the window.  
  
"What's outside?" Sakura turns to see Rika looking out the window as well.  
  
Sakura waves her hands wildly. "Eh heh. Nothing, nothing!"  
  
"SHAORAN-KUN!!!!!!" Sakura turns to see Reita run past her. "Ohayo Reita- chan! Eh?"  
  
Reita jumps and clings to Syaoran's neck. Syaoran tried to jump out of the way but Reita was too fast. Syaoran looks down at her.  
  
"Hey! Get off!! Hey!."  
  
Reita rubs her cheek against his. "Ah!! Syaoran-kun!!! I didn't see you after school! I wanted to walk home with you!!!! I missed you!!!!!..(continues)" Syaoran looks confused.  
  
"You're too heavy for my neck! Hey!" Syaoran makes a quick glance at Sakura, and sees her smiling at him. He blushes and breaks free of Reita's grip.  
  
Mr. Terada comes in. "Take your seats!!!"  
  
"Hai!!" The class responds in unison.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Sakura couldn't pay attention during class. She stares out the window.  
  
ºFlashbackº "There is a new power here in Tomoeda." ...  
  
"You must also learn a new type of magic."  
  
ºEnd of Flashbackº  
  
Sakura thinks about what Kaho said. "A new power"  
  
Syaoran stares at her with concern.  
  
~~GYM CLASS~~  
  
Sakura lifelessly stares into the air while throwing her baton. Syaoran watches her from afar. "Sakura."  
  
"SHAORAN-KUN!!!!!" He turns around in surprise. Reita runs toward him, jumps, and lands on Syoaran causing him to fall. "HEY!! Get Off!!! Setsuki!!" Reita's face curls into a smile.  
  
"Call me 'Reita'!"  
  
"Get off!"  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura are walking home.  
  
"So you and Kero-chan are going to practice tonight?" Sakura yawns.  
  
"Yeah, we've been studying all night through Clow Reeds books that I borrowed them from Shaoran-kun."  
  
Tomoyo goes starry-eyed. "Perfect! I just finished your new costume to wear!"  
  
*sweatdrop* "But it's only practice."  
  
Tomoyo turns her camera on. "Yes, but it's a special occasion. It's your first fusion with a Sakura Card."  
  
"Hoe!! I'm so nervous now!"  
  
"Don't be nervous! Sakura-chan has nothing to be worried about."  
  
"Hoooooeeeee!"  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
~~Penguin King Park~~  
  
Tomoyo scans Sakura with her camera. "AH!! Sakura-chan looks so Kawaii in her costume!"  
  
Sakura's ensemble was made up of a white under-shirt, with a matching pair of shorts. She had on a light pink vest with a golden seam outlining it. The vest extended into a cape that ended at her knees. A crystal cherry blossom broach clasped the vest together. On top of her head, Sakura wore a hat which had two ribbons sewn in the middle. At both ends were two crystal cherry blossoms.  
  
Syaoran stood aways, next to Kero who is floating in the air, deep in his thoughts. Syaoran blushed at the sight of Sakura. He shook his head shaking off some of his redness.  
  
Kero comes to and shouts at Sakura. "Sakura!!! It's time! Let's get to work."  
  
Sakura stands in front of Kero with her wand in her hand. Syaoran and Tomoyo stand behind Kero and watch.  
  
"First you must summon the card, use windy since it's a gentle spirit. That's way you won't destroy anything by acciedent.." Sakura glares at him.  
  
"What did you say?!?!"  
  
Kero continues. "...then repeat this incantation: 'Card of the stars Reveal your power And fuse to become one Under the name of the Card mistress I command you! Windy!'  
  
Sakura stands her ground and takes Windy out of her pocket. She throws it up in the air.  
  
"Windy!" Sakura thrusts her wands into the air to touch the card. Light surrounds Sakura as a glowing circle appears beneath her. The wings of the wand grow and the wind spirit begins to form. Sakura recites the spell.  
  
"Card of the stars Reveal your power And fuse to become one Under the name of the Card mistress I command you! Windy!"  
  
Windy looks down at her and transforms into a glowing ball. The ball of wind flies right at Sakura with great speed. The ball hits Sakura and she is surrounded by a wall of light. Syaoran, Kero, and Tomoyo wait anxiously to see if the fusion was successful. The wall of light begins to fade. Sakura emerges and is glowing with a golden light. She looks at her hand. Her body is covered in a soft wind that continues to move across the surface of her skin.  
  
Kero nervously sighs with relief.  
  
"Everything seems to be ok." He floats over to Sakura who is still looking at her hand. Syaoran stares in Aw, while Tomoyo is circling Sakura with her video camera, complementing how the wind adds a nice effect. Kero tries to poke at Sakura but ends up falling through her.  
  
"Hoe!!!!!!" Sakura jumps back in surprise. "I'm a ghost!" Sakura cowers in fear of herself.  
  
Kero stands up on the ground. "Your not a ghost! Since you fused with Windy you've become a Wind spirit, thus being able to pass through objects."  
  
Sakura looks blankly at Kero. "Now let see if you can harness Windy's powers."  
  
Sakura nods. "Ok." Sakura extends her arms out infont of her and cups her hands. She concentrates a a glowing ball forms between her hands.  
  
Kero cautiously instructs her. "Good, good. Now use that ball of energy and use the wind to lift the Penguin slide."  
  
Sakura turns toward the slide and prepares to throw the ball. Suddenly the ball explodes into a powerful gust and sends Sakura flying into the air. "Ahhh!!"  
  
Syaoran runs forward and takes out an Ofuda.  
  
"Wind! Descend!" Wind shoots out of the paper and catches Sakura before she hits the ground. He runs up to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
Sakura rubs her head. "Yeah. Kero-chan what went wrong?"  
  
Kero floats over. " You let go of the power and it scattered."  
  
Sakura looks at her hand. "I've turned back to normal."  
  
The Windy Card floats over to Sakura and lands in to her hand.  
  
Kero looks at it. "Hmmm, yes. It seems you can only fuse for a short amount of time for now. Once you get stronger you will be able to hold out for a longer amount of time."  
  
Tomoyo looks up from her camera and Sakura. "But Sakura-chan successfully fused. That is something to be grateful for."  
  
Kero nods. "But she'll need more practice."  
  
Sakura stands up but once she does she falls backward. Syaoran runs to her and catches her.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" "Sakura!" Tomoyo and Kero rush over to Sakura. Syaoran looks up. "She fell asleep.  
  
Kero falls (anime style ^-^)  
  
"She isn't strong enough to hand this type of magic without fainting. It starts over again."  
  
Tomoyo kneels and tapes Sakura. "Sakura-chan looks Kawaii when she sleeps."  
  
Kero perks up. "Oh! Tape me! Tape me!!! Tomoyo!"  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
On top of a nearby building that is across from the park, a figure stands in the middle of a glowing circle. She smiles. "So, she's learned it already. This will be fun." A glowing light encloses the figure and disappears. 


	4. The Unusual Snowy Weather

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º Chapter 4: The Unusual Snowy Weather ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º ~~Next Morning~~ Tap Tap Tap was the sound that Syaoran's shoes made as he walked to school.  
  
He sighed and looked up. In the sky, the sun was peeking throught the clouds. He suddenly he saw Sakura's face in the clouds. He blushed at the thought of her. Syaoran thought about what Tomoyo said on the night of the Festival. [Author's note: Refer to episode 67.] ºFlashbackº Tomoyo looks at Syaoran. "Li-kun." Syaoran looks up. Tomoyo continues. "You're a really nice person, I know you would never hurt Sakura. And nothing keeps her upset for very long," Syaoran looks down. "If you tell her how you feel, I'm sure she feel the same way and tell you so in her own way." ºEnd of Flashbackº Syaoran lowers his head. Tomoyo's voice echoes in his head. *If you don't tell her, she will never know.* Syaoran sighed once more. CRASH!!! Something had run into Syaoran and had cause him to fall backward. "Aaahh!" Syaoran rubbed his head and looked up to see what had hit him. He saw Sakura on the ground across from him, with her wheels on her blades spinning wildly. Syaoran turned deep red. Sakura opened her eyes and rubbed her head. She saw Syaoran. "Ah! Shaoran-kun!! Gomen Gomen!!" She jumped up and bowed apologetically. "I didn't mean to run into you! I didn't even see you coming." She rolled over to him and extended her arm to help him up. He jumped up. "Umm....ah.." Sakura smiled. "Are you on you're way to school?" Syaoran nodded his head wildly. "Do you mind if I join you?" Syaoran shook his head wildly. ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º Sakura leisurely rolls down the sidewalk next to Syaoran. Sakura yawns. Syaoran looks over. "Are you alright?" Sakura looks at him and smiles. "Yeah, I'm just a bit tired from yesterday." Syaoran stares at her with worry. Sakura senses his concern. "Thank you for being worried, but I'm ok, Really!" Syaoran lowers his head and blushes. "Sak.." "WAI!!!!!!!!" Syaoran raises his head, but he is suddenly knocked over. Someone pulls him up by his bag and then grabs on to his neck. Syaoran chokes. "H-H-Heavy" *choke* Syaoran here's Sakura's voice. "Ohayo, Reita-chan Syaoran's face turns stone. "EEEHHH?????" And then frowns. "Ohayo Sakura-chan! OHAYO SHAORAN-KUN!!!!!" "Ack! Get off!" Syaoran struggles to get Reita of but he fails. Sakura smiles. "Do you have morning duty too? Reita-chan?" Reita nods "Yup! It's good that you have suitable weather in the morning here in Japan." Sakura nods. "Don't you have nice weather where ever you're from?" Reita's face turns serious and she grins. "Not recently." Sakura looks at her with a puzzled face. "Hoe?" Syaoran is still busy trying to break reita's grip. Sakura continues. "Do you like it here in Japan?" Reita nods excitedly. *Slow Motion* When Sakura doesn't notice, Reita lowers her head and her eyes start to glow a bright red. *Regular Motion* The sky turns dark and cloudy. Sakura looks up. Along with Syaoran and Reita with confused expressions on their faces. Reita smiles and her eyes turn back to their normal golden color. Sakura, still looking up, is confused about the sudden changes. "That's..strange" Syaoran frowns. "This isn't normal." A light snow fall begins and descends onto Tomeoda. A single snow flake lands on Sakura's nose. "Huh? But didn't Fall just start? It usually doesn't start to snow until the end of winter!" [Author's note: Japan doesn't get below-freezing temperatures until the end of winter and beginning of spring.) Syaoran turns to Sakura. "Let's go!" Reita jumps off of Syaoran and runs along with Syaoran and Sakura, smiling. ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º Sakura is looking out the window while her teacher is giving a lecture. She watches the snow leisurely drift down to the ground. Despite how beautiful it looks, Sakura still is worried how abnormal it is for snow to appear in this season. Sakura shakes her head and returns back to reality. She calms her self down. "I've got to stop worrying about everything. Besides I love it when it snows ^-^" During lunch Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Rika, Yamazaki, rosiethorns88 (in replace of Chiharu: inside joke for all the people in the guild), and Naoko were sitting out in the courtyard in the snow on a blanket. The snow was still falling light enough to go outside. Rika looks at Naoko. "It's strange that we have snow so early." Naoko nods. "I wonder if it's a unnatural phenomenon." Yamazaki suddenly perks up. "About snow falls.." Everyone looks at him. "They say that a big alien lives on the moon and has a major case of dandruff. When he scratches his head the dandruff falls on to the surface of the moon and with the freezing cold temperatures, it turns into snow. The big alien is very tidy so he when sweeps the snow off the moon, it falls to earth..." rosiethorns88 throws her arms over his neck and hugs him. "Wai! I luv it!" Sakura stares in disbelief. "Really?" Tomoyo whispers in to Sakura's ear. "I don't think so. ^-^" Sakura looks up and watches the snow drop toward the ground. "It is pretty, isn't it?" Tomoyo looks up as well. "Yes, it is." Sakura stands up but a sudden gust of wind sends her back and she falls backward. The snowfall had thickened and now everyone's hands and faces were pale and cold, except for Syaoran. His face was red as a tomato since Sakura had landed on his lap when she fell. Rika stands up and covers her forehead with her arm. The wind starts to pick up a little. "Come on! Let's get inside! Quick!!" Everyone scrambles to grab their stuff and runs toward the school. On the other side of the school's courtyard in a tree, Reita sits on the lowest branch with a glowing ball surrounding her to protect her from the snow. She smiles. Reita jumps down and runs toward the school. ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º Sakura, Tomoyo were walking home under one umbrella. Syaoran was stuck with Reita. She gleefully hung around his neck while he walks, trying to shield them both from the strong gust of wind and snow. Tomoyo's bodyguards couldn't pick them up because they were caught in the snow. So now they have to walk home. Hail was now beating against Sakura's window. Sakura looks worriedly out the window. Kero stands on the window sill, looking out the window as well. Across the room, a phone rings. Sakura rushes toward it. "Sakura-chan!" Sakura gasps. "Tomoyo-chan! What's wrong!" "The snow has buried this part of town! We're snowed in and they can't get out." Sakura's face looks determined. "Don't worry! I'll find a way to help! Stay there Tomoyo-chan!" "Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Sakura yells into the phone. "Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan! What happened!" Tomoyo's voice comes through the receiver. "I won't get to tape you're heroic efforts!!" *sweatdrops* ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º ~~In front of Tomoyo's house~~ Sakura is standing in front of the gates next to Kero. Sakura had summoned the shield card to protect them from the hail. "MMMMMMMMMMSSSAKURA!!!! You need to get rid of this snow!!!!! It's driving me crazy!!!!" Sakura nods. She takes out her key. The key that holds the power of the stars. The glowing star circle appears under Sakura. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, commands thee under convert. Release! A wall of light appears on the outer edge of the circle. The wand shakes and starts to extend into a wand. Sakura grabs it and stands her ground. She takes out a card from her pocket and throws it in the air. It spins wildly, emitting glowing sparkles. Sakura thrusts her wand and it comes in contact with the card. The card stops and the wings on the wand expand. "Firey!" A red light bursts from the card and the freeform of the fire spirit appears. It looks down at Sakura, awaiting its mistress's command. "Firey, use your power to melt the snow around Tomoyo-chan's house!" Firey obeys and turns toward the house. It leaves the safety of Shield, but as soon as it does, it is pounded by the hail. Firey shoots fireballs at the oncoming hail. The hail balls become larger in size and it's too much for Firey. Firey struggles to shoot at them. Suddenly, a big ball of fire comes from nowhere, eliminating the hail and ice balls from the air, for the moment. Giving Firey enough time to complete its task. Sakura looks over and see Syaoran. A circling wind surrounds him, protecting him from the hail. "Shaoran-kun!" Syaoran lifts up his sword and stands in an attack position. "Watch out!" Syaoran jumps and slices through a ice ball the size of a watermelon. Kero turns to Sakura. "Sakura!!! Firey isn't strong enough! You must fuse with it!" Sakura stands back. "But, Kero-chan, I couldn't even maintain the power of Windy for more than a minute. I didn't even use its power!!! How can I do anything once I'm fused!!" Kero jumps into Sakura's face. "What choice do we have!!!" Sakura looked up at Tomoyo's house. As every second went by, the snow piled up higher and higher. Sakura clenches he wand and nods. "Firey!" Firey looks back and returns before Sakura. It looks down at her waiting for her orders. Sakura extends her wand and points it at Firey. She begins to recite the spell. "Card of the stars Reveal your power And fuse to become one Under the name of the Card mistress I command you! Firey!" Firey bursts into flames and the flames form into a glowing ball. The ball flies toward Sakura with immense speed and comes in contact. Sakura is surround by a glowing wall of light. The light soon is eaten away by the flames that are coming off of Sakura. Sakura emerges. Her skin is producing a flame that covers her entire body, making her glow a bright red. Kero shouts at her. "Sakura!!! Harness Firey's power and throw it at the snow!!!" Sakura cups her hands and a ball of flame forms between them. She takes the flame into one hand. The flame is floating just 2 inches above her palm. With a sudden burst of energy, Sakura throws the flame, which expands and multiplies it's size, causing it to wipe out all of the snow and hail. Soon the snow is melted away completely. Tomoyo emerges from her house. "Sakura-chan!!!!" Tomoyo runs toward Sakura. Sakura turns back to normal and starts to run toward Tomoyo, but she begins to fall forward. Syoaran runs up to her, slides and catches her before she hits the ground. Kero floats over. "I wouldn't be surprised that she fell asleep. She did use up a lot of energy with that move." Tomoyo holds up her camera. "I got all of it. There was a hold through the snow at one of the windows in the kitchen. Sakura-chan was great!!" The Firey card floats over to Kero and he catches it. "It's strange though, that there was this much snow, and only on Tomoyo's house." ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º On top of the Daidouji Residence, Reita, dressed in a long cape, stands in the middle of a glowing circle. She smiles. "Impressive." 


	5. The Familiar Shrine

CCS IS NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! IT'S CLAMPS!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAA!!!!!!!! ALL I GET IS THE LEFT OVERS!!!!!!!!...enjoy ^-^  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º Chapter 5: The Familiar Shrine ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
"Ohayo!" "Ohayo, Ohayo!"  
  
Students at Tomoeda elementary were greeting each other with blissful smiles. Today, Sakura and her class were taking a trip..and they are very anxious to go. ^-^  
  
In the Classroom.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!!!"  
  
"Yeah! Just like last time!"  
  
"It was so much fun in fourth grade! I wonder if there are new things to do!"  
  
Naoko popped up in front of the students. "I heard that the ghost that was haunting the shrine in the cave has moved on. I wonder now.."  
  
The students listened carefully.  
  
".that it is vacant a new spirit will appear."  
  
"Ooooooohhhh." The students burst into conversations about what type of monster or spirit will appear next.  
  
"HOOOEEEEE!!!!!!" Sakura overheard Naoko and was now not very excited about the trip as before.  
  
Tomoyo looks at Sakura. "This will be as fun as last time. Sakura-Chan? Isn't that where you captured the Erase Card?"  
  
Sakura nods. "I didn't like the last trip as much." She shakes her head in fear.  
  
Tomoyo puts her hand up to her cheek. "Things were so different back then."  
  
Sakura looks up. "What do you mean?"  
  
Tomoyo looks down at Sakura. "Well for starters, Li-kun was still in competition with you and the Clow Cards."  
  
Sakura eyes widen. "Oh yeah. I forgot..." Sakura smiles. "But we're good friends now." Sakura looks at Syaoran who is sitting at his desk. He catches her glance and turns his head away with a slight blush.  
  
Tomoyo smiles at him. She turns toward Sakura and continues. "And Misuki Sensei was our teacher back then."  
  
Sakura nodded. "And back then I didn't even know that she was involved with Clow Reed or the Clow Cards. Now she knows something more, something we don't know."  
  
Tomoyo nods and smiles. "And back then."  
  
Sakura looks up.  
  
".Sakura-chan was just as Kawaii as she is now!"  
  
*Fall* (AS)  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Lunch.  
  
"Idsutakimus!"  
  
Sakura took a bite out of a rice ball.  
  
Rika looks at her. "Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura looks at her with her mouth full of rice.  
  
"Who's going to be on your team on the trip?"  
  
Sakura swallows. "Team?"  
  
"Yeah, there are going to be six teams of four on our trip. We're having a survival game there and you need four people to a team."  
  
Sakura put her chopsticks up to her lips and looked up.  
  
"Hmmmmm.. it's really hard to choose just four. Tomoyo, are you in a group yet?"  
  
Tomoyo looked down. "Yes. I'm going with Rika-chan, Naoko-chan and Chiharu- chan.. [Authors Note: Grrr.. I tried to refrain from using 'Chiharu', but for those who are not in the guild....well yeah. -_-...STUPID CHIHARU!!!!! YOU STOLE MY YAMAZAKI!!!!!] .gomen. But Sakura-chan will do fine. ^-^"  
  
Sakura looks at Tomoyo. "I wonder who I will be with."  
Syaoran looks at her. 'I don't have a team either.'  
  
Yamazaki pops up. "About teams.."  
  
Chiharu pushes him out of the way. "Yeah yeah, enough of your lies." [Author's note: Grrr.. I'm gonna kill her...]  
  
Tomoyo looks at Sakura. "Why doesn't Yamazaki-kun be apart of your team, Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura smiles. "Yeah! Good Idea!"  
  
Yamazaki nods.  
  
Syaoran stares at Sakura. He looks down, blushes and then yells. "I'll go too!"  
  
Sakura nods. "Ok. That makes three, now we just need one..."  
  
"I WANT TO GO WITH SHAORAN-KUN!!!!!!" Reita yelled. She jumps on to Syaoran and clings onto his neck.  
  
"Ack!!! *choke* Get off!!!"  
  
Sakura looks at Reita ".more." *sweatdrops*  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
At the camp...  
  
"Catch it Sakura!!!" Rika tossed the beach ball at Sakura.  
  
Sakura runs backward to get under the beach ball. "Ha!" She hits it back.  
  
"Get it!!"  
  
Tomoyo sits on the beach with Naoko. She smiles as she tapes Sakura with her camera.  
  
"Eh?" Tomoyo see's Syaoran in the lake through her camera watching the girls play. She smiles.  
  
Syaoran continues to swim. "It's too early. She hasn't calmed down enough for me to tell her without confusing her. I." "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran's foot is grabbed by something and he's dragged down. He comes to the surface gasping for air, with Rieta clinging to his neck. Rieta yells through her snorkel, "Shaoran-KUN!!!! ^-^"  
  
*choke* "Ah!..*choke* I can't breathe!!!! Get off!!! I can't swim with you on me!!"  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Sakura was peeling some potatoes along with everyone else. "So what do you this survival game will be about?"  
  
Naoko drops her potato and looks up. "I hear that we have to go into the forest behind the cave!" Naoko jumps up and goes starry-eyed. "I hope we find some ghosts!!!"  
  
Sakura falls backward. "Geh?!? I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS NOW!!!!!" Sakura cowers in fear.  
  
Tomoyo comforts her. "Don't worry, I'm sure what ever comes your way, someone will be there to protect you for sure." Tomoyo glances at Syaoran who stumbles back. She laughs to herself.  
  
Sakura looks up. "Ho-e?"  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
That Night.  
  
"Ok! Gather around here!" Mr. Tereda motioned everyone to come closer.  
  
"This is how we will play!! We have hidden puzzle pieces all around the camp! There are four in all to collect for each team. They could be in the woods, on the beach or in the cabins! When you have found the 4 correct pieces, head toward the shrine in the cave and assemble your puzzle. First team to finish is the winner!"  
  
The students begin to scramble through out the camp to search for the pieces. Sakura and Yamazaki run over toward Reita who is attached to Syaoran's neck. Syaoran is crouched over from Reita hanging on so long. When he catches a glimpse of Sakura running toward him, he straightens up and blushes.  
  
Sakura runs up to them. "Ready?"  
  
Syaoran nods. Reita jumps up and down. "YEAH!"  
  
"Where should we start looking?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be faster if we split up?" Reita asked Sakura. "That's a good idea!" Sakura smiles.  
  
Yamazaki turns toward Reita. "Should we look around the cabins?"  
  
Reita nods. "Sure!" Yamazaki and Reita run off. Reita glances back. She stares at Sakura and smiles. "Do your best." She looks at Syaoran, "You too."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widen and he glances at Reita. He watches her run off. "What..was that?"  
  
"Shaoran-kun."  
  
"There's something strange."  
  
"Shaoran-kun!"  
  
"..strange about..."  
  
"Shaoran-kun!!"  
  
Syaoran blinks and realizes that Sakura is inches away from his face staring at him with a confused look.  
  
"G-GEH?!?!!" He stumbles back and falls backward.  
  
Sakura runs over to him. "You alright?"  
  
Syaoran looks at her. He blushes and turns away. "Yeah."  
  
"Should we look on the beach?"  
  
Syaoran gets up and dusts himself off. "O-ok"  
  
Sakura smiles. "Great! Come on!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran run toward the beach.  
  
Sakura walks near the water hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the hidden pieces. Syaoran pretends to be looking for them too, but instead watches her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Hey Shaoran-kun? Do you remember two years ago, when we came here last?"  
  
Syaoran looks at her.  
  
"You know that night, I was scared and you comforted me? I never really thanked you ^-^"  
  
Sakura turns around to see Syaoran's face deep red.  
  
"What's wrong? Your face, it's.."  
  
Syaoran shakes some of the blush off. "It was nothing really.."  
  
"AH! Found one!" Sakura held up a puzzle piece. Sakura looked at it closer. She smiled at Syaoran and showed him the piece.  
  
"The picture looks like part of a star. Let's just hope that Yamazaki-kun and Reita-chan find the matching pieces."  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Sakura and Syaoran found another piece and headed to the entrance of the cave to wait for Yamazaki and Reita.  
  
Sakura looked at the entrance. "T-T I don't like this place..."  
  
Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Sakura-chan!!!" Reita and Yamazaki came running from the woods with two puzzle pieces in their hands.  
  
Sakura jumped up. "Ah! You found the other two!" Yamazaki handed her his piece as Reita jumped on top of Syaoran.  
  
"SHAORAN-KUN!!!!! I missed YOU!!!!!"  
  
"-_-U....get off." Syaoran struggled.  
  
Sakura looked at them and smiled. "Now we just gotta put the puzzle together at the shrine in the cave."  
  
Reita got off of Syaoran and walked over to Sakura. "Why don't the two of you go in and we'll wait here for you." The piece in Reita's hand began to glow a bright purple and then returned to normal. Reita smiled. "Here's the fourth piece" She handed Sakura the last puzzle piece.  
  
"Me?! Go in there ..h-hoee....."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran entered the cave.  
  
Sakura whimpered to herself as they went through the passages towards the shrine. "H-hoe...it's as scary as it was before...."  
  
Syaoran stared ahead. "There's no need to be afraid, all of the Clow Cards are caught and transformed so there's nothing ahead of us."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
They reached the bridge that hung across a pond in the cave.  
  
"Eh heh..it looks like they fixed the bridge since last time. ...^-^U"  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
They crossed the bridge to the shrine. In front were six pedestals. Each one had an engraving on the top. Sakura looked at them.  
  
"There's a moon....a sun shaped ....that one looks like a wisp of fire....um there's a drop of water....and that one has a leaf..there's a star and the last one is a cloud. I guess we found the star."  
  
Sakura approached the pedestal with the puzzle pieces. She put them face down so that they fit into the engraving. Sakura placed the last piece in and stood up.  
  
"There we did it!"  
  
One of the pieces began to glow a dark purple. Soon the whole pedestal was glowing. A bright light shot from the pedestal and filled the cave with immense light.  
  
Sakura stumbled back and both of them shielded their eyes from the intensity of the brightness being cast from the pedestal.  
  
"What's happening!?!"  
  
The cave began to shake and rumble. Rocks were falling from the ceiling and into the lake. The quakes began to cease and the shaking soon stopped. But the lake was beginning to form waves. A big wave crashed into the shrine which pinned Sakura and [pic][pic] Syaoran to the cave wall. Both of them gasped for air as each wave crashed into them. Syaoran looked over at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!! *gasp* Use watery to .*gasp* stop the waves!!! Just like at the pool!!" [Autors note: Syoaran is referring to Episode 63: Sakura, the Pool, and the Big Wave.]  
  
Sakura nodded and took out her key.  
  
The key that holds the power of the stars.  
  
The glowing star circle appears under Sakura.  
  
Reveal your true form to me. AAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A wave crashes into them again. Sakura catches her breath and continues.  
  
I, Sakura, commands *gasp* thee under contract.  
  
Release!  
  
The key extends into a staff. Sakura grabs it and clutches it tight as another wave pounds her and Syaoran against the wall. As soon as the wave passes, Sakura takes the chance and grabs the card from her pocket.  
  
Sakura throws it into the air and it starts to spin. Sakura thrusts her staff at the card and yells its name.  
  
"WATERY!!!!"  
  
A blue light shoots from the card as the water spirit emerges and forms. It turns to face Sakura.  
  
Sakura takes a breath. "Watery! Use your power to stop the waves!!"  
  
Watery turns and flies toward the center of the room of the cave. It dodges the oncoming wave as well as protects Sakura and Syaoran. It begins to perform its task, but is bombard with the strong waves.  
  
Sakura turns to Syaoran. "It's no use!! Watery isn't strong enough!"  
  
Syaoran turns toward her. "You need to fuse with it!"  
  
"But I don't know if I'm strong enough...."  
  
Syaoran grabbed her shoulders and stared at her eyes. "You can do it."  
  
Sakura nodded. She turned toward Watery and pointed her staff at it.  
  
"Card of the stars Reveal your power And fuse to become one Under the name of the Card mistress I command you! Watery!"  
  
Watery stops and bursts into it's water form. The water formed into a ball of glowing blue light. The ball sped toward Sakura and came in direct contact. Syaoran backed away as Sakura was surrounded in a wall of light. As the light faded away, Sakura emerged with a gentle flow of water covering her entire body. She shot a smile at Syaoran as water formed at her feet and lifted her into the air. Syaoran's gaze followed her as she headed toward the center. More waves had formed and they were all heading for Sakura.  
  
Syaoran ran to the edge of the water. "Watch out!"  
  
Sakura smoothly lifted her hand toward one of the waves. The wave was forced back and disappeared as it crashed against the wall. Sakura backed off all of the waves with out any effort. She then summoned what strength she had and formed a ball of water in her hands. She threw it at the lake with great power. The water grew bigger and came in contact with the surface of the lake. A light filled the room as the two waters clashed. When the light disappeared, Syaoran opened his eyes and saw that the remaining waves on the surface of the lake were gone. He looked up to see Sakura in mid air surrounded by a blue light. Sakura returned to normal and began to fall to the ground.  
  
Syaoran ran to the middle of the bridge and took out his sword.  
  
"Wind descend!" The wind shot out of the Ofuda and caught Sakura in mid air. The soft wind gently floated Sakura down toward the bridge. Syaoran caught her as the wind disappeared. He looked toward the lake.  
  
"This wasn't by accident..."  
  
He looked down at Sakura. Then he walked out of the cave with Sakura sleeping in his arms.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
The next Morning.  
  
Tomoyo stood up."Ah!!! No! I missed it!" Sakura had just finished telling Tomoyo what happened the night before.  
  
"You fused with one of your cards and I wasn't there to tape your heroic efforts" Sakura looked at her with a confused look.  
  
"But Tomoyo-chan, last night was pretty dangerous with the waves and all.."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "When I'm with Sakura-chan everything will always turn out right."  
  
Tomoyo put her hand on her cheek and lowered her head. "Watery is the most elegant out of the elemental cards! It's unfortunate that I missed Sakura- chan's fusion with it."  
  
Sakura sits on the beach blanket with a blank stare. "º.º?....................."  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
In a tree near the entrance of the cave, Reita sits and watches the class play on the beach. She looks at Sakura.  
  
"You've grown strong..even though you are still tired, your magic has increased rapidly in such a short time. It's almost here..."  
  
She looks at Syaoran who is swimming in the lake next to the beach. She smiles.  
  
"You're time is near too."  
  
She disappears in a flash of light.  
  
Syaoran stops swimming and looks over at the tree near the cave entrance. He sees nothing in the entangled branches and continues swimming.  
*?* TO BE CONTINUED *?* 


	6. The Tiring Day

CCS IS NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! IT'S CLAMPS!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAA!!!!!!!! ALL I GET IS THE LEFT OVERS!!!!!!!!...enjoy ^-^  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
Chapter 6: Sakura and the Tiring Day  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Sakura looked around. She couldn't see anything. It was all dark.  
  
"Where am I..." Sakura squinted to try to get a glimpse of anything, but everything remained black.  
  
A soft breeze brushed by Sakura's ear sending chills through her body. A voice then whispered into her ear.  
  
"Three cards....one heart"  
  
"What?...."  
  
"Three cards..." The voice faded away leaving Sakura alone in the pitch black darkness once again.  
  
The morning sun shone into Sakura's room. Sakura winced and slowly opened her as she heard the annoying, nagging sound of her alarm clock. Sakura lifted her arm and felt around for the clock. She stopped the sound and sat up in bed. Still half asleep she stood up out of bed and stared into space. Sakura started to wabbled and then she fell forward. She landed flat on her face with a bid crash. The drawer to Sakura's desk opened. Kero popped out of it, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Wha..why so loud..it's too early." Kero looks at Sakura.  
  
"Geh? Sakura! What are you doing!?"Kero flew over to Sakura's head and lifted it up. He looked at her face. Sakura's eyes were still closed. She mumbled sleepily, "..ow.."  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Sakura rolled down the sidewalk on her blades. Her eyes were still closed. Kero was flying behind her, pushing her on her blades to help her get to school. Sakura's head bobbled up and down. Still very tired, she opened her eyes halfway then closed them again.  
  
"Thanks.....Kero-chan" Sakura starts to loose her balance.  
  
"OY Sakura! AH! Don't fall back! Sakura wake up!" Kero struggled to keep Sakura up the whole way to school.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
At School.  
  
Kero watched Askura as she changed her shoes for school.  
  
"Do you think you'll be alright for the rest of the day? Sakura?" Sakura nodded as she put her shoes into her locker.  
  
"Yeah-----" *plop* Sakura fell forward. Her head landed in her locker. Kero stared at her with a confused look and then shook his head.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º Sakura walked clumsly into the classroom. She sat down at her desk. Tomoyo looked at her.  
  
"Ohayou Sakura-chan." Sakura turned toward her. "Oyasumi [Goodnight]" Sakura's forehead came in contact with her desk and she then closed her eyes. Tomoyo looked at her.  
  
"Sa..kura-chan?" Kero peeked his head out from Sakura's bag. He whispered to Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo! Sakura's been very sleepy! She could barely get to school today! Tomoyo lowered her voice.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kero shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I guess she's still tired from your class trip from two days ago." Tomoyo leaned back.  
  
"I see."  
  
Syaoran walked in. He set his bag on his desk and said looking down, "Ohayou." He waited for a response. He heard Tomoyo respond.  
  
"Ohayou Li-kun."  
  
But not Sakura.  
  
Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura with her head on her desk. He ran up to her desk.  
  
"What's wrong!?" Tomoyo stood up and clasped her hands together.  
  
"She's been feeling tired ever since the class trip." Syaoran shook Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Oy! Sakura! Sakura!" Kero jumped out of her bag.  
  
"Leave her be Greenhorn! She needs her sleep!" Syaoran jumped back in surprise. He glared at him and stuffed him back in the bag.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The bag started to jump up and down. Syaoran kicked it and it stopped. Mr. Terada walked up to Sakura's desk.  
  
"Kinomoto-san? Is there something wrong?" Sakura opened her eyes and looked up.  
  
"No..I'm ok..." Sakura's head fell on the desk again. Everyone looked at her. Sakura just kept repeating softly, "I'm ok.."  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
During lunch Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Kero took Sakura to a spot that was distant from the rest of their class. Sakura sat down next to a tree lazily and drifted back to sleep. Tomoyo and Syaoran sat next to her quietly eating their lunch. Kero had taken hold of Sakura's lunch and scarfed half of it down leaving some for Sakura. Syaoran peered at Sakura occasionally. Tomoyo smiled as she watched this.  
  
Gym..  
  
"Watch Out!"  
  
Dodge balls were zooming by at high speeds in the court yard. Students were running, ducking and tossing balls at everyone they could. Sakura was walking, lifelessly through the middle of the battle field and miraculously, had not been hit yet. Syaoran was all over the field, chucking balls with lightning speed. Syaoran was about to scoop up another ball when out of the corner of the eye he saw a ball hurtling toward him. He ducked as soon as the ball was inches away from his face. He then looked toward the direction the ball was heading. Sakura had just stumbled into the ball's path.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran kicked off the ground sprinting toward her.  
  
Reita was on the border line watch the scene. She raised her hand which started to glow a dark purple. The ball hurtling toward Sakura began to glow the same color and sped up, gaining distance between it and Syaoran. Syaoran ran past a ball on the ground and scooped it up. Tomoyo yelled out Sakura's name which caused Sakura to slowly turn around. Sakura took a step forward toward Tomoyo and wobbled as she felt the ball zoom by hear head. Syaoran froze with his hand in the air clutching the ball that he was about to throw to intercept it. His mouth hung open as he stared at Sakura clumsily walking around the field. He put his hand down and gave a great sigh of relief. Given this chance, a ball sped toward Syaoran and hit him square in the back of his head knocking him down to the ground. Reita shouted from far away it a cheerful voice. "Shaoran-kun!! I got you!"  
  
Tomoyo rushed over to Sakura and she led her ver to the side lines. Mr. Terada came over to them.  
  
"Kinomoto, I think you should rest at home." Sakura looked up with gloomy eyes.  
  
"I'll call your brother to take you." Sakura looked down and nodded.  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo walked Sakura back to their classroom. Syaoran had an ice pack on his throbbing head and he wasn't too pleased about it. As they walked down the hall to get Sakura's shoes the bell for the end of gym class ended and the students poured through the doors. Mr. Terada came in behnd the group.  
  
"Kinomoto, your brother will meet you at the fate in a few minutes." He looked at Syaoran and Tomoyo.  
  
"You two hurry back." They nodded and led Sakura outside. Tomoyo looked at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan you should really take it easy when you get home." Sakura nodded slowly. They passed a cart full of the previous class's dodge balls. Syaoran glared at it still feeling the sting from the dodge ball in the back of his head. They walked toward the gate. Then they heard a crash behind them. Syaoran and Tomoyo stopped and turned around while Sakura kept walking toward the gate. The cart had fallen over spilling its contents all over the filed. A random ball began to glow a dark purple and levitated in the air a few feet off the ground. A couple of more balls mimicked these actions and soon the field was covered by a cloud of purple balls. Syaoran stepped back while Tomoyo went to warn Sakura.  
  
Without warning, a single ball sped toward them. Syaoran summoned his sword and slashed the ball in half and then it fell to the ground. The group of balls stopped hover and froze in midair. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran watched the two halves as they began to move again. They flew back into the air and repaired its torn seams in less than a second and returned to it's position in the flock of balls good as new. Syaoran gritted his teeth and held his sword ready. The cloud of balls flew in to pound them into the ground.  
  
"Shield." A barrier had formed around the three of them. The balls ricocheted off the shield, repeatedly trying to break it but there was no such luck. Syaoran stared and turned a round with worry. Sakura was now being supported by Tomoyo, no longer able to hold herself up. Her wand was in her hand and she was on the verge of being unconscious. Syaoran yelled back at her,  
  
"You shouldn't be using magic! It will wipe out any remaining energy you have left!" Sakura with, great difficulty, raised her head so her eyes met with his. Syaoran stepped back with a hint of blus. She smiled and said,  
  
"I'm ok." Her head fell. Tomoyo knelt down to set Sakura down on the ground. The shield began to fade. Syaoran held up his sword and aimed it a the balls which were still running into the shield senselessly.  
  
"Sakura! Use the shield to protect Daidouji and yourself! Let me out!" Sakura shifted.  
  
"...but.." Syaoran interrupted her yelling back. "Do it!"  
  
Sakura reached for her wand and lifted it into the air. The shield vanished and a smaller barrier formed around Sakura and Tomoyo. Syaoran swung at the first ball as it broke through the fainted shield. Sakura and Tomoyo watched him as he his sword clashed with the cloud of dodge balls. But everytime he would cut one in half, it would just regenerate itself. The balls began to surround Syaoran and enclosed him, blocking him from Tomoyo and Sakura's view.  
  
"Li-kun!" Tomoyo squinted at the pile of balls for any sight of him. She then felt Sakura trying to move.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo looked up to see Sakura struggling to stand up.  
  
"I've got to help." The shield began to fade. Some of the balls took advantage of this and sped toward them and enclosed Tomoyo snatching her away from Sakura. The balls formed a shape of a giant sphere. Sakura looked at it.  
  
"No!" The balls on the other side of the field had done the same thing to Syaoran. There were now two giant balls bouncing around in a circle around Sakura. Tomoyo and Syaoran's muffled yells could be heard coming from the depths of the balls. Sakura stared at them in horror.  
  
'I've got to help them!' Sakura took out a card and released it.  
  
"Wood!" Vines shot from the card and wrapped around the two giant spheres, restraining them in mid-air. Sakura looked relieved but her relief was soon lost when both balls broke from Wood's grip and continued their playful bouncing around the field. Sakura looked in disbelief.  
  
"No.its not strong enough..and even if I fuse with it. I won't have any energy to contribute to it's power." The balls kept up their pace, occasionally boucing into each other to cause discomfort to their victims. Sakura fell to her hands and knees feeling the remaining energy she had left drain out of her. She then felt something being shoved into her mouth. It tasted like..rice! She looked surprised and looked up to find Kero armed with chopsticks and the remaining half of Sakura's lunch.  
  
"Kewo?" Sakura said through a mouthful of rice.  
  
"Eat up Sakura! You need your energy!' Kero said as he stuffed some more rice in Sakura's already crammed mouth leaving her no room to breathe. Sakura swallowed as much as she could. Kero in the meantime was digging through Sakura's bag in search for the rest of her lunch. Sakura, feeling a little better than before, stood up effortlessly. She raised her wand and began to recite the fusion spell.  
  
"Card of the stars  
Reveal your power  
And fuse to become one  
Under the name of the Card mistress  
I command you!  
Wood!"  
  
The broken vines of wood disappeared and in its place was a ball giving of a soft green glow. It sped toward Sakura and came in contact. A wall of light engulfed Sakura and she soon emerged from it emitting the same green glow. Her hair somewhat resembled vines and her fingers were long and stiff. Sakura's emerald green eyes were now the brightest they've ever been. Still looking down, she lifted her hand and snapped it into place so that her palm was facing directly at one of the balls. Sakura raised her head and whispered under her breathe,  
  
"Go." Vines immediately shot out of Sakura's hands and almost instantly both of the spheres were tightly secured by miles of green vines. The balls began to vibrate out of aggravation. Sakura could feel the vines starting to give. Sakura gasped.  
  
"No! No this has to work!" Some vines began to rip but still were restraining the spheres. Sakura's arms began to tire from holding the vines.  
  
"I can't." Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes "..i'm not powerful enough."  
  
Sakura gasped as she felt a strange presence. She looked around and saw she was standing in darkness.  
  
"Where?" A voice then rang in her ear.  
  
"Have faith..."  
  
Sakura came to her senses and found herself back behind the struggling vines. Her eyes were wide, still trying to comprehend what just happened.  
  
"Just have faith."  
  
The voice echoed in her mind for a few seconds more. Sakura shot a look at the spheres.  
  
"You will not have my friends because I do have faith! Faith in my cards! Faith in my friends! And faith in my power!" A wave of energy bursts from Sakura's hand adding power to the vines' strength. A couple of more vines shoot out of her palms wrapping themselves around the now motionless balls. Sakura took out her wand and a card. "Erase!" Erase emerged from it's card and floated a few feet above Sakura awaiting it's command. Sakura yelled at it not breaking eye contact with the dodge balls.  
  
"Erase! Use your power to get rid of the all of the balls!" Without hesitation, Erase broke into a wind and surrounded the giant vine-covered spheres. In no time at all the two giant balls had disappeared. The vines were now suspending Tomoyo and Syaoran in the air. Sakura carefully set them down on the ground. The vines then retracted and the powere of the Wood returned to the card leaving Sakura in her normal state. Sakura began to run toward Tomoyo and Syaoran but stopped when she heard the voice again.  
  
"All you had to have.was Faith."  
  
Sakura stared into space and whispered,  
  
"Faith."  
  
Sakura's circle appeared under her. Sakura gasped as a light shone a few inches in front of Sakura's chest. Lights coming from out of nowhere were being sucked into it. The light blinded the area for a few moments, and then subsided. Sakura opened her eyes and saw a Sakura Card floating in front of her. She took it in her hands and flipped it over to read the back. Sakura's heart quickened it's pace as she stared at the name. Then the voice spoke once more in her head again.  
  
"The Three cards of akin;  
Of all which must unseal;  
To Two holders of the light;  
Will truths untold, reveal;" 


End file.
